


Miracles

by shrek



Category: Insane Clown Posse, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: 3J, Airplane Sex, American Airlines, Gay, Jared Padashreki, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrek/pseuds/shrek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki always had a fantasy of fucking planes and trains and clowns. He meets Shaggy 2 Dope and Violent J, the clowns of his favorite rap group Insane Clown Posse, while on an airplane to Vancouver on his way to the set of Supernatural. What happens next will warm your heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles

             It was just another day for actor Jared Padalecki, star of the hit television series  _Supernatural_ , until he realized something. Something very important. He had to work today! Unfortunately, he was in Los Angeles, but he needed to be in Vancouver. "How can I get to Vancouver from here.." Jared pondered. Then it hit him: take a plane. Jared always had a thing for trains and planes. He opened his favorite app on his iPhone: US Airlines Flight Booking App. He booked himself a flight and ran out the door of his house. He didn't bother packing anything. He hopped into his car, turned on his favorite _Insane Clown Posse_  CD, and drove himself to the airport. As he drove, he nearly missed the airport because he was jamming so hard to his ICP music. 

            Before Jared entered the parking garage, he stopped in the middle of the road. A car rear-ended him, but he was too busy gazing at the planes to be bothered. "What a beautiful sight," he said, voice barely audible over the loud ICP. He felt his meat stick stiffen in his pants and his cheeks flushed red.  _"Jared, it's too early in the morning for this! You naughty thing.."_  he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by someone banging on the glass of his car. He rolled down his window.

             "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! HEY, PAL, MY CAR!! IT'S RUINED!" a man screamed at Jared. Jared couldn't hear them because his ICP was too loud. 

             Jared said "I'm Jared Padalecki, bitch" and sped away. 

             "WHAT HTE CF UCK BRO?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? HEY!!" the person shouted out at Jared, but it was no use. Did he think Jared was some kind of billionaire? It's their fault they crashed into Jared's car, anyway. Some people just can't appreciate true beauty these days, Jared thought. 

               -----------------------------------------

              An hour later, Jared was still waiting to board his flight. He decided to go complain to the nearest staff member about this. 

              "Um.. Do you know who I am? I'm JARED PADALECKI, star of television show!!!! Do you think I'm some kind of billionaire, charging outrageous prices for your tickets and then making  _me_  wait?! I can ruin you with 1 Tweet, you know!" Jared was making a scene, but he didn't care. He was always a bit of a drama queen. 

              "Sir, calm down. Your flight is boarding right now. Go over and stand in line before you miss your flight." the staff memeber calmly responded.

               "DON'T TELL  _ME_  THE HELL WHAT TO DO!!!"  Jared yelled, but then walked over to board his flight. He was wearing one of his favorite outfits: flip-flop sandals, long pants, black sunglasses, and a simple t-shirt. He checked himself out and smiled. He was still semi-hard from the thrill of riding an airplane and hanging out at the airport. He couldn't wait to be inside of that gorgeous airplane. 

                ---------------------

               Jared took his first-class coach seat on the plane. As soon as his ass sat down on the soft seat of the plane, his meat spear immediately became fully erect. Jared bit his bottom lip. He was so horny. All he wanted to do was fuck the plane. 

              Suddenly Jared heard the sound of some rowdy men trying to shove their way up to the coach seats. "Excuse the hell outta me!! They don't call me Violent J for nothin!!!!!" Jared immediately whipped his head around at the sound of that. He thought he might have the cummies right then and there, but he controlled his urge. 

               "It's them.." Jared's eyes were fully widened for a moment, but he relaxed them slightly in an attempt at being seductive. He cleared his throat and noticed he had 2 seats open beside him. "Hello, boys.. I've got 2 seats open here." Jared smiled and subtly winked. If there was one thing he wanted to fuck more than planes and trains, it was clowns. Although he had always imagined himself with women clowns, he figured men do everything better than women anyway so why not give it a try. Anyway who said it was gay if it was with clowns. Jared had never heard such a rule, and he was an outstanding Heterosexual. 

                Shaggy 2 Doop sat in the aisle seat, and  Violent J plopped his big ass into the middle seat. His fat rolls leaked out of his seat onto the other mens' seats. Jared was so fucking horny and erected. 

                 ----------------

                Violent J had been extremely flatulent, "I shouldn't have eaten Taco Bell before coming here... He he he he XD" he giggled a clown giggle. He was soo funny!!! The big clown man wandered into the plane's toilet. He'd be in there a while. 

               Over the speakers, music played. "Violent Love" by Oingo Boingo started, and Jared gazed at Shaggy 2 Dope. Jared tried to subtly but violently Jerk off in his pants, but Shaggy 2 Dopo noticed immediately. 

                 Shaggy 2 Dop felt his cock become harder than season 9 of supernatural was to watch. "J-Jare-Bear..." the skinny but tall clown stuttered, "Meet me in the toilet." 

                 Jared's breathing was hot n heavy. "Okay, babe, but don't call me Jare-Bear again" he slapped Shaggy2Dope's ass as he got up. Jared always slapped his friends on the ass in a hetero manly way, but this felt different. he wanted to be spanked and dominated. 

                -----------------

                Shaggy to Doppe busted into the toilet and Violent J was on the potty taking a huge shit.  Violent J shoved Jared on to his lap and ripped off Jared's pants,  _violently_. "They don't call me Violent J for nothing..." he said huskily. 

                Shaggy 2 Doop took out his own small but efficient manhood. "This is so hot" jared spoke.

                 shaggers began to shag it up with Jared while Violent J rammed it in Jareds bootyhole using clown makeup for lube. Jared moaned a loud moose moan as he was penetrated by a modest sized clown cokc. 

                  Shaggy 2 Dopo and Jared made out harder than  either had ever made out before. Jared's face was covered in clown makeup. Shagger placed his juicy twink lips around Jared's mighty man meat and ssmudged clown makeup everywhere. Jared was haiving the orgasm of his life. Violent J's dikk too small to reach Jared's prostate but he came all over the place anyway. "JARED PADAFUCK ME HARDER YES DADDY" he moaend. "T AKE ME TO CLOWN POUND TOWN"

                 They all orgasmed several times and cum & clown makeup was everywhere in the US Airways Airplane bathroom. Jared kissed both the clowns good bye. 

                 ----------------

                Later when Jared arrived in Vancouver, he complained on Twitter about the price of the plane tickets and went to work on Supernatural. He couldn't stop smiling, remembering all the clowinging around he did on the plane. he hoped to see that insane clown pussyes again so he could receive the clown cummies once more. For once, he was glad Sam had minimal scenes in an episode, even though it was the homogay destiels fucking on screen in a completely heterosexual manner. He thought he might be able to support this on-screen relationship, now. he learned his lesson: men are really better at womans at everything. jared knew he had been right all along about there being no need for women on the show. 

\---------------------------------------------

the end?


End file.
